Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong is the main protagonist of the franchise of the same name, and a minor character in the Mario franchise'.' His father was once a rogue in the Nintendo universe and regularly antagonized Mario (who, in turn antagonized him back in one game ) - however he was revealed to be Cranky Kong who is now an elderly ape in the Donkey Kong Country series. The current Donkey Kong is Donkey Kong Jr, and is the protagonist of his own series, first appearing in Donkey Kong Country. He often stops the villain King K. Rool from stealing his banana hoard. He sometimes appears in the'' ''Mario series such as Mario Party and Mario Kart as a playable character. He appears as a playable character in the Mario Kart series, since Mario Kart 64 . He appeared as a playable character in the Mario Golf series, starting with Mario Golf 64. He appeared as a playable character in the Mario Party series, until Mario Party 5, where he hosts his own space. Donkey Kong appears as a baby in Yoshi Island DS. He also appears as the primary antagonist in the Mario vs Donkey Kong series. Appearance The current design of Donkey Kong analyzes him as a big brown gorilla with huge muscles wearing a red tie with two yellow letters D and K, standing for his name. Biography The current Donkey Kong is the son of Cranky Kong who is the protector of Donkey Kong island and for the most part he is a hero and is the leader of his own crew - known affectionately as the Kongs. Similar Heroes *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *King Kong *Wreck-It Ralph (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) *Shrek *Goofy (Goof Troop) *James P. Sullivan (Monsters Inc. and Monsters University) Appearances in other media *Donkey Kong, alongside other Nintendo characters, is a playable character in the'' Super Smash Bros''. series. *A monster truck based on the character appeared at Monster Jam 2007. Gallery Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong as he appears in Super Smash Bros. 4 Donkeykong(white_background).png|Donkey Kong as he appears in Super Smash Bros Brawl. Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.55.32 PM.png|Donkey Kong face palming Donkey_Kong the simpsons.png|Donakey Kong in "The Simpsons" DonkeyKong.jpg|Donkey Kong in "Futurama" DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong in "Family Guy" Vlcsnap-2011-08-27-07h22m02s40.png|Donkey Kong in "American Dad!" donkeykong_070730b-l.jpg|Donkey Kong's final smash in SSBB Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Mario Heroes Category:Primates Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Protectors Category:Super Smash Bros. Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Leaders Category:Parody Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Titular Heroes Category:Boxers Category:Male Damsels Category:Rare Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Child Nurturer Category:Child Lovers Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Monarchs Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Donkey kong heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Archenemy Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Son of a Villain Category:Gunmen Category:Big Good Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Pirates Category:One-Man Army Category:Rescuers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Wrestlers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Chaotic Good Category:Barbarians Category:American Dad Heroes Category:Spyro Heroes Category:Skylanders Heroes Category:Masters of Disguise